User blog:DancePowderer/667 Abridged
I'm bored, that's why. Luffy: What happened to our ride? Chopper: He was a victim of irony, and of his boss being a heartless prick. The yetis attacked us on orders to kill. By the way, the kids and I are fine, thanks for asking. We can't send the kids back to the lab. Anything else obvious I should state? Luffy: I get it, I'm going. Kill the huge guys, not Nami. Franky: I'm going too. Ain't no way I'm getting defiled by some crazy sasquatches. Chopper, gimme some of your senzu beans. Chopper: Here's one. But listen, these only work for three minutes and you'll be drained afterwards, so... Franky: Blah blah blah powerful. Chopper: You need Kung Fu Point if you... Franky: Tastes like chicken. WRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Chopper: WHY!? Luffy: Franky, catch me if you can! Franky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Usopp: So Franky is going to be.... Chopper: Completely fucking useless. Robin:''' '''You were expecting something useful? In the lab. Clown: I can't believe this guy has a laser like that. I am going to violate my lack of ethics by ripping him open and exploring his insides. Subordinate: Kinky, sir. So, are the Marines going to have a part any time soon? Clown: I'm talking to producers, so probably. Until then, let them hide from the plot. Back to the plot. Nami: Why do I always make such prime kidnapping material? What about my adorable face, smoking hot body, well-above average intellect, and large reserves of gold or cash make me so desirable? Rock: Define hot..... Scotch: I think he bats for the other team......... Nami: Well, when my captain gets here, he's going to beat you up, and then you'll be sorry! Rock: Shut the hell up. Scotch: Cool. The weapons on your body must be cool. Wanna know what else is cool? The weather. Wanna know what else'll be cool? Our reward. Rock: Scotch, stop trying to develop a catch phrase. We're not going to be that important. We're sub-bosses at best. It's not worth wasting.... Nami: I can see your chests, and they're ugly. Rock: Don't look at us! And they're not ugly, they're perfectly normal. Nami: If you're so proud of them, then why are you covering them? Scotch: Because, it's cold. Nami: Keep telling yourself that. Rock: Shut up! We use bigger guns than you, and we can use poisonous stuff too. And we're really good at hiding too! Nami: Hiding and using a big gun, obviously you're not compensating for any insecurities. I bet I know something else you guys never show. Scotch: Well, at least we don't need our friends to save us. They'll be here soon, all according to our master plan. Nami: Mhm. Luffy: Holy expected dramatic irony! Footprints! They'll be easy to follow! C'mon angry Franky. Huh? Where'd the feet go? Oooooooh, oops. Rock: Told you. Scotch: Thank God he's an idiot. Luffy: Hi, Nami! Where did that field of incredibly sharp icicles come from? Rock: Even we aren't sure. Luffy: All those icicles make me hard. In any case, smashy time! Rock: Very good, but can you handle BULLETS!? Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Fattie! The better question is, can you? Gomu Gomu no Grazie Padre Rebound! Rock: Well...f#%k. Scotch: Unlike my brother, I won't go down so easily! Luffy and Nami: That's what she said! Scotch (shooting): DIE! Luffy: You missed. Scotch: Did I? Luffy: Franky, NO! Bad mutant reindeer! Bad! Rock: I'm still alive. Being the apparent attention whore I am, I am insulted I am not the center of attention. Franky: MOMENTARY CLARITY! Rock: Momentary wha-OOOHHHH, I have visual awareness of the action you performed at that particular location. Nami: How can you be useful!? Luffy: Good job Franky, you're learning to be productive. Franky: Moment's up! Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Overkill! Scotch: MY DOLLY! Luffy: Sorry Franky! I get a kick out of wasting people biologically younger than me and then abandoning them. Heal yourself later. Bye!. Scotch: I love leapfrog! Harder to do when you're alone. Hey, Law! Wanna play leapfrog? Law: I'm more partial to pointless mutilation. But thanks. Scotch: Really: Me too! Here's how I do it! Law: You got chills, they're multiplying. It's electrifying! Today's special, smoked yeti. Luffy: Thanks! Nami: Make me sexy again! Law: So, Luffy, how do you feel about longterm foreshadowing? Luffy: Nami, look, I'm a chain chomp. Law: In short, I wanna form an alliance, and together with my plan, we will f#%k shit up like it's never been before. You in? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts